


Crumpet.

by fandomismyship



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crumpets!, Fluff, I might add more, Kitten, M/M, The adventures of Crumpet, This is very short but cute tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomismyship/pseuds/fandomismyship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam buys Samandriel a little furball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crumpet.

**Author's Note:**

> This might be a small series if it gets enough interest!

A small bundle of joy, that is what Samandriel had called them. Adam didn't get it. What made those little furball's so damn cute? Adam would forever be lost as to how Samandriel's mind worked. Still, Samandriel wanted a kitten and Adam was never one to say no to him- one day he would. Maybe. Probably not. That's how the little furball ended up in his arms, on the way to his flat he shared with Samandriel.

When he entered the house, Samandriel reacted exactly how Adam had expected him to; a kid in a candy store (probably Gabriel's). Samandriel's eyes has widened and a small squeal had left his lips, asking Adam if the little shit (read: he called it a perfect little being) was really theirs. When Adam had nodded, Samandriel had immediately started listing off names they could call their 'little Angel'; Loki, Mr. Snuffles, Toshi, Sukie, Frank... Adam was starting to regret buying a kitten.

"Crumpet!" Samandriel exclaimed, a small bounce in his step that made a small smile tug at the corner of Adam's lips. "My little golden Crumpet." Adam had to admit that the kitten wasn't a bad colour, he had nice deep green eyes- he'd have to tease Dean about that later- and his tail was currently lying out on Samandriel's hand, a small white tip on it.

"It's pretty cute," Adam mumbled, shrugging as he let Samandriel coo over the cat, trying to ignore the small twang he felt in the bottom of his stomach. He would not be jealous of a damn small creature that slept all day and shat on wherever it wanted to. He  _refused_ to be jealous. Nope. No. No, he would  _not be jealous of a stupid kitten_. "You're my new favorite thing," he heard his boyfriend say and screw it. Screw that fucking furball.

"Right, come on, that's enough," he said, moving over to take the kitten from Samandriel and stopping when he saw the others wide eyes upon him. "Don't."

"But... Adam, please..." Samandriel moved up closer to Adam and the man felt any resistant he had slowly disappearing. "Are you jealous of a cat?"

"No," Adam told him, not sounding very convincing.

"Liar," Samandriel whispered before pressing their lips softly together, Adam putting his hands on the younger mans waist, pulling him closer. The kitten lay in Samandriel's arms, inbetween them, meowing softly at their kissing. "But you're my liar," Samandriel whispered as they parted, his cheeks slightly flushed. Adam would never get over how cute Samandriel was after they kissed. "Can Crumpet stay?"

"Yeah, yeah, Crumpet can stay..." Later that night, Adam realized that maybe a cat wasn't such a bad idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Sorry it's so short, I didn't have much time!


End file.
